


Merry Christmas Sour Wolf

by redhead_summer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry Christmas Sour Wolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Sour Wolf

Звуки возни и приглушенные голоса, доносящиеся с первого этажа, разбудили Дерека и заставили прислушаться. Стайлз полушепотом переругивался со Скоттом и Айзеком. Эрика изредка прерывала их шипением и, судя по звукам, подзатыльниками, когда голоса становились особенно громкими.  
Дерек закатил глаза и втянул носом воздух, улавливая знакомые с детства и когда-то любимые запахи. Кажется, волчата все же ослушались его. Хейл потянулся и неохотно встал с кровати. Единственный день в году, когда он позволял себе выключить будильник и остаться в постели, - как напоминание, что у него теперь другая жизнь и прежней больше не будет.  
Натянув джинсы и майку, Дерек спустился вниз.  
Отремонтированная гостиная была увешана мишурой и игрушками, тут и там сверкали гирлянды, большая часть горизонтальных поверхностей уставлена рождественскими фигурками и свечками. В дальнем углу стояла большая пушистая елка, которую под пристальным руководством Лидии украшали Скотт и Айзек. Из кухни доносился чудесный аромат тыквенного пирога и имбирного печенья - Эллисон и Эрика на удивление мирно готовили праздничный ужин.  
\- Никак не могу понять, - произнес возникший рядом словно из ниоткуда Питер. - То ли ты плохой альфа, раз твоя стая не слушает тебя, то ли стая у тебя слишком заботливая... Пойду помогу Бойду с дровами для камина.  
Дерек проигнорировал его высказывание, обводя взглядом комнату. Внутри разрастался теплый комок, наполняя тело покоем и умиротворением, заставляя сердце биться на несколько ударов быстрее в предвкушении праздника. Почти как в детстве.  
Из кухни показалась растрепанная голова Стайлза.  
\- О, Дерек... Я говорил Лидии, что суровому альфе нужна суровая елка, а не какие-то там девчачьи бантики и шарики, но это ж Лидия! - затараторил он, заметив, с каким скептицизмом тот рассматривает праздничное дерево.  
\- Я тебя прекрасно слышу, Стайлз, - подала голос Мартин, попутно отвесив подзатыльник МакКолу. - Этот шар вниз, он слишком большой!  
\- Что вы тут устроили? – Дерек вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
В этом доме Рождество не праздновали почти десять лет, и Хейл-младший сомневался, что когда-нибудь снова будут праздновать. Это семейный праздник, а из его семьи в живых остался только дядя Питер, убивший собственную племянницу, сестру Дерека. Откровенно хреновый вариант.  
\- Позволю себе напомнить тебе, - Стилински окончательно переместился в гостиную. - Что сегодня Рождество, и его принято праздновать в кругу семьи.  
\- Ты сам говорил нам, что стая - это одна семья, - влезла в разговор выглянувшая из кухни Эрика. - Поэтому мы решили устроить большой семейный праздник в честь Рождества.  
\- Эрика, соус! - раздался из кухни вопль Эллисон, и блондинка скрылась из вида.  
\- Улыбнись, хмурый волк, - Стайлз толкнул Дерека кулаком в плечо. - Рождество это круто!  
После чего Стилински выхватил из коробки большую звезду и, вскочив на скамейку, принялся приделывать ее на макушку елки. Дерек закатил глаза и двинулся в сторону кухни, следуя манящим ароматам.  
\- Стайлз, не трогай елку! - раздался за его спиной сердитый голос Лидии. - Отойди от нее на два метра и не смей подходить, ты уже один раз ее... СТАЙЛЗ!!!  
Дерек обернулся. Словно в замедленной съемке елка покачнулась, а потом завалилась на бок, погребя под разлапистыми ветками Айзека и коробку с еще неиспользованными игрушками. Мгновение спустя сверху на елку рухнул Стайлз. Хейл обреченно прикрыл лицо рукой.  
Внезапно огни померкли и звуки стихли. Дерек приподнялся на кровати и прислушался: волчата возились внизу, тихонько переговариваясь. Хейл откинулся обратно на подушку и растер лицо ладонями, прогоняя остатки сна. Единственный день в году, когда он позволял себе выключить будильник и остаться в постели...  
Спустя пятнадцать минут Дерек спустился в гостиную. Отремонтированная комната была украшена светящимися гирляндами, игрушками и еловыми ветками. Возле большого окна упиралась макушкой в потолок пушистая елка, наряженная с безупречным вкусом Лидии Мартин. Айзек выкладывал дрова на подставку возле камина, Скотт собирал остатки мусора и коробки из-под украшений.  
\- Что это? - спросил Дерек, оглядывая помещение.  
\- Рождество, чувак! - послышался голос Стайлза из кухни. - Снизь уровень суровости хотя бы сегодня!  
\- Ты говорил нам, что стая - это одна большая семья, - Айзек подошел к Дереку и тоже посмотрел на сияющую праздничными огнями елку. - У меня нет другой семьи, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество.  
Дерек молчал, привыкая к давно забытому чувству предвкушения праздника, которое разрасталось внутри. В голове закружился калейдоскоп воспоминаний из детства, когда дом был полон людей, и в каждом его уголке слышался смех.  
\- Жаль только, что Эрики и Бойда нет с нами, - добавил Лэйхи после недолгого молчания и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Они с нами, - чуть слышно произнес Хейл.  
В груди у Дерека пульсировал теплый комок, наполняя все тело спокойствием и умиротворением. Его прежнюю семью уже не вернуть, но его новая семья с ним. Все до одного.


End file.
